


The Seduction of Thomas Light

by Phase7



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert Wily wasn't gay.  Thomas Light was so oblivious you couldn't explain what homosexuality, or any sexuality, was to him.  And yet Albert was completely sure that he wanted the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seduction of Thomas Light

Albert Wily wasn't gay.  Just two weeks ago, he'd slept with Rhonda, and she'd been fantastic.  She had two of the best breasts on campus and a snatch that would put most men on their knees in worship.  She was a great conversationalist too, with a great record collection and a gorgeous afro.  Just one week ago, he'd slept with Alicia.  She was zaftig and beautiful, and he could get lost in her blue eyes, or grab her hips and ram into her until she gasped with every thrust.  She'd called out his name loud enough to wake the RA, and he'd... well, he'd come very hard.  That he could say with pride.  But he doubted she'd call him back even though he'd thought they had something going and was going to invite her back to the Wily family estate on Spring Break.  She'd thrilled to hear his family had castles, but, well, all things must pass.  
  
Albert Wily wasn't gay : he was bi.  Some people, like Alicia, couldn't handle that aspect of him, although he couldn't particularly blame her considering the way it'd come out.  Other people, like Thomas "God's Gift to Robotics" Light, wouldn't know bi, or even gay, if it bit them right on the nose.  People like Thomas "Wunderkind from Cleveland" Light were so obtuse you could call them a circle and they still wouldn't get the joke until you explained that by making every angle obtuse while maintaining a geometric shape, you... you just couldn't explain homosexuality, or any sexuality, to Thomas "Saviour of the Free World" Light.  
  
Thomas "Top Scores in the Sciences Building Just Because He's Not German" Light was allergic to R-rated material.  Or perhaps he was the world's first hydrophobic molecule for jizz.  He was also Albert Wily's room mate, which was unfortunate for his blithely upheld innocence.  But no matter how many times he was sexiled by a sock on the door, he only responded with mild irritation and a forgiving smile later.  Albert had tried to honestly annoy Tom with this arrangement, getting his rocks off during prime studying time before finals, but really, nothing worked.  And as annoyed as Tom was to have his life interrupted by Albert having sex, he was oblivious to any of the act's details or implications.  Albert was unsure if Thomas "Midwest Lutheran Posterboy" Light was a man brilliant at studying robotics or a robot inept at studying humans.  
  
Albert was completely sure that he wanted the man.  They'd lived together for four years.  They'd competed for three years for top grades, top honours, and then for grants when graduate school swallowed them.  Tom would call it encouraging and supporting each other.  Of course he would.  Of course that sweet-hearted scrap would.  Of course Tom would focus on how they worked together on projects, and not notice or care that Albert just wanted to be on the best project at the university, and make sure it was done correctly.  Albert wouldn't, couldn't settle for less than perfection in anything his name would be attached to, even if it were attached second.  The entire time Tom would thank him and say how wonderful it was to have him as a friend and a coworker.  Tom would scratch at his beard, tap his finger into the counter forcefully while coffee and tea were brewing, and then smile at Albert with a twinkle in those beautiful blue eyes that Albert could get lost in.  
  
Tom was immune to seduction.  Albert had tried, perhaps a bit too subtly.  But the man didn't respond to provocative outfits or body language.  Although that was no surprise since he was used to such behaviour from his room mate when displaying it around women.  Thomas must have thought that normal for Albert.  In a sense he'd be right, to be fair.  Albert Wily had always been the fashionable, dashing, and silver tongued member of the pair of robotic trailblazers that was so famous about campus.  
  
Tom was immune to touch.  He wrote everything off as friendly, and anything less friendly was swatted away with knitted and confused brows.  He didn't seem to understand the tingling skin and pounding pulse underneath his large, strong hand when Wily slipped his own long fingers underneath the taller man's thick palm.  When they shared eye contact, Thomas "Densest Genius in the World" Light would just wait for Albert to say something, patiently, and kindly.  That only made Albert fall for him more.  When their shoulders touched as they sat next to each other, he hated himself and hated Thomas for how the damned man was burning him up inside.  
  
On a regular Tuesday night, two weeks before they had to present the update on their learning-AI ambulatory robot to their advisor, Albert Wily had shoved away the hand servo on his desk that wouldn't clench properly.  He'd turned off the work light,shuttered the blinds, and decided to take advantage of Tom's Tuesday schedule of staying out until the library closed.  Albert had two hours alone to his dick and the scent of Thomas "Tall, Aggravatingly Brilliant, Built like a Brick Who Could Really Give It to You, and also Damn Handsome" Light in the room.  Albert laid back on his bed, unzipped and pushed down his pant and underwear, and took himself in hand.  In the dark, with only his imagination, and the faintly lingering odour of Tom's beloved cinnamon rolls, a few long strokes and ginger squeezes would get him hard, especially if...  
  
A loud clink utterly broke Wily's concentration.  There was a key turning in the lock.  Was it a maintenance man?  At this hour?  Instinctually, he stuffed his only semi-hard member back into his pants and made sure to pull himself up before the door could open.  The lights from the hallway cast Tom's long shadow into the room.  Tom himself followed, sneaking in tip to heel before closing the door as quietly as he could.  
  
"What are you doing back?"  Albert asked.  His voice sounded like a foghorn compared to Thomas' affected silence.  The large man practically jumped in his skin.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!  Did I wake you up?  I saw you had the lights out, so I assumed you were asleep," Tom said.  His big dark brows were tilted up in habitual concern.  
  
"No, I was only trying to fall asleep.  Are you going to take a shower?"  Already, Wily was thinking of ways to at least get ten minutes to get his deed over with so he could at least sleep.  He was simply uncomfortable.  
  
"I wasn't going to : it would've waked you."  
  
"Well go ahead, I don't mind.  I'd rather not have you stinking up the building."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Well, you sound like you do when you have a headache.  Do you need some aspirin?"  
  
Albert's eyes thinned in distaste.  That of course only made Thomas more concerned.  
  
"No, Tom.  I'm fine.  Gute Nacht, ja?"  
  
"Are you sure?  You've been working so hard, and I really, I really admire that about you.  But I don't want you working yourself sick.  And if you're going to bed before eleven, you must be feeling sick.  Those aren't Wily hours!"  Thomas smiled, trying to turn his concern into a light joke.  
  
Or rather, a pathetic Light joke.  Albert couldn't stand it.  Hearing Tom's soft yet deep voice was agitating his pubic problem.  The light from the hallway was invading the room  between the door and blinds, painting a silver sliver over Tom's face, and hitting those ocean blue eyes of his.  His beard was unkempt and his pompadour falling apart, and his lips parted gently.  Sensation shot to the base of Albert's spine.  
  
"Fine, if you want to know what's really bothering me, I'll tell you." Albert's voice had curdled.  "It's you."  
  
Thomas sighed and looked hurt for only a moment before renewing his smile.  "Ah, I'll... I'm keeping you up.  I'm sorry—"  
  
"Nein!"  Albert shouted.  "Nei- No!  The problem is you, yourself, existing, being you.  Being perfect you.  The world loves perfect Thomas Light, and..."  
  
"Albert, please," Tom begged.  He sensed the repetitive tirade spurred on by his room mate's predictable low-sleep crankiness coming on.  
  
"They're wrong!  They don't realise how damn perfect you are.  You idiot.  I lo- hmm."  Albert's words caught in his throat.  He ran his hand through his carefully layered and lavender-scented auburn hair.  "I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"Love?"  Tom spoke it like a foreign word.  
  
"Love.  It's not a difficult word, Tom.  Knowing you, you're about to tell me how men can't love other men, so if that's what you're about to say, how about you shut up and we both just go to sleep."  
  
"No, not at all.  Al, I'm so happy you love me."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I love you too, as I love all my friends."  
  
"Ah, of course you do."  Albert's heart had frozen up for a second there.  He was almost relieved to hear the backpedalling that followed.  Then relief putrefied into the usual resentment.  
  
"But I love you most of all, and closer than I have a word for," Thomas said with such sincerity and vibrato in his bass voice that Albert was caught quite wordless.  "You fill me with joy, even when you frown.  Because I think your frown is cute.  All of you is cute."  
  
"Mein Gott, stop with that."  Wily waved his hand into the air forcefully.  "You can't even use a decent word other than cute?"  
  
"Beautiful?  Handsome?  Charming?  Loveable?  Brilliant?"  Tom walked forward and took Albert's hands in his own.  
  
"I like that last one."  
  
"I've never kissed anyone before, you know."  Tom's face was close.  Albert could feel their breaths intermingle, mint tic-tacs and cinnamon rolls.  
  
"You've said,"  Albert affirmed.  
  
"Can we...?"  
  
"A pleasure."  Albert kissed Thomas on the lips.  It lasted five seconds.  Their eyes met.  They kissed again for ten seconds.  Then again, and Albert abandoned counting as his arms slid over Tom's shoulders.  
  
Everything moved fast.  Next thing Albert knew, Thomas had him on his back, and their mouths were open, exchanging wet and heavy kisses.  Their tongues could meet, or their teeth, or just their hungry lips, and every meeting caused Wily to breathe in deep or let out a tiny whining moan.  He hated that he was sounding so desperate, but Tom had found his nipples, and hands used to turning antiquated television dials were now settling into a new purpose.  So Al really couldn't have been happier.  He was proven wrong when a scratchy beard settled down over an over-sensitive nipple, and then lips.  That time, he moaned long and loud.  
  
Below, Albert was rock hard, and his legs wrapped around Tom's waist.  He could feel his partner was getting eager too.  God, but he wanted him even more.  Then they were kissing again, and Thomas had one of his massive hands around Albert's aching cock.  With gentle strength, the five fingers massaged up the length as if playing a tubular keyboard.  Every so often, Tom's wide thumb would move over Al's tip, and the German man would cry out again, when he wasn't panting disgracefully.  Vaguely, he noticed that Tom's lips were gone from his own.  Tom was stroking himself in time.  Albert could have come from that alone, but Thomas had to ruin everything and make everything so much better by speaking.  
  
"Can I... may I... no, can I put it, you know, put it in?"  Tom asked softly, eyes locked on his partner's.  Albert blinked away the thick bleariness of lust, and opened his mouth, but could only sigh heavily.  "Um, Al?"  
  
"Do you think you can?  Do you think you're man enough?"  Albert asked, looking down to see the big fat confirmation of Thomas Light's manliness weeping in need.  Yes, he was certainly manly enough.  
  
"Al!  That's... that's not what I mean, and you know it."  
  
Albert chuckled.  "This is what lube's for, liebchen."  
  
"Lube..."  Tom broke out his ignorant tone again, and looked to the side, away from the beautiful man arching before him.  
  
"Here, just one second..."  Wily scrambled in his sheets, hoping he'd maybe left some there for later in his masturbatory routine.  His fingertips closed around a tiny bottle and he smiled.  "I don't suppose you have a condom either?"  
  
"Gosh!  Al!  I... no, I couldn't.  I don't."  Even in the dark room, Albert could tell Thomas had turned beet red.  He just laughed again, patting Tom's hip with his free hand.  
  
"Just get one from my wallet."  Albert pointed in the general direction of his desk.  
  
"Of course you'd— I mean, thank you, Albert."  Tom shook the tiniest hint of condemnation from his voice, then bashfully left the bed.  
  
"Ah-ha, you're feisty when aroused.  I like it, Tom," Albert goaded from the bed while Light fished around in his Moroccan leather wallet.  
  
"What exactly... does a condom look like?"  
  
"Fick mich, du hast klein- O.K. It's in a tiny foil package, with a sort of doughnut shape in the middle.  I have two in there.  Can you find them?"  
  
"I found it."  
  
"Good, now get back over here before I die of the cold.  Or loneliness."  
  
In a pleasantly brief amount of time, Thomas was back over Al, and his wide palm was pressing the condoms onto the thin man's stomach.  Wily smiled.  He wound his legs back around Light's hips.  Back to where things should be, his body said.  
  
"Let me put it on you.  Faster that way,"  Wily said.  Thomas nodded eagerly to that suggestion, mostly since it was accompanied by Wily's hand on his cock.  In an expert flick and roll, the condom was unleashed and then properly sheathed.  The lubricant that fell over it next was shiveringly cold.  
  
"Come on in," Albert invited, lifting up his hips.  
  
"I don't think that's right, based on the geometry of the area," Thomas protested, his reluctance laced with awe.  His massive member was pointed straight at a glistening and puckering entrance the likes of which he couldn't have ever imagined in his poor sheltered brain.  
  
"Don't make me wait, Tom," Albert said in his best husky affectation.  He sucked in a breath when Tom's tip met his entrance and slipped a bit.  
  
"It is always this wet?"  
  
"No, I added lube, you dum- oh- just here, let me.  I have to do everything myself."  
  
Wily grabbed Light's length firmly, rolling his grip firmly to ensure it was fully hard and map out its curve and heft.  He didn't have much experience in cocks, but this one seemed magnificent.  Just like the rest of the man attached to it.  He forced himself to relax with deep breaths as Tom prattled on in concern above.  He drew his hips closer, then in one stroke guided the tip home.  
  
It entered snugly, and Al's walls clamped down.  He cried out, and if his other hand hadn't been clutching at Tom's dumb aft with a death grip, Albert was sure that the man would have slipped back out.  Already he was asking if it hurt, and Albert had to assure him that no, it was fine.  Please continue, Tom.  Just a little deeper, Tom.  The length entered in time-stopping centimetres.  Wily could feel his breath congealing in his throat.  It did hurt.  He'd never been so full, or so stretched.  He could have sworn Tom was a monster.  But if that was the case, then it was a type of monster who was saying wonderful things to him.  Thomas spoke non-stop compliments in that beautiful basso profundo, moaned and crooned into Wily's ear.  It was just as he'd imagined it would be, and it was wonderful.  
  
Eventually they found a rhythm.  Albert urged Tom to go a little faster, and a little harder, his prostate beginning to bloom with pleasure.  His own sweet words fought back in the war of delicate psychology: what a masterful lover Thomas was, and so sweet, and so considerate, and so strong, and so handsome, and so mine.  He could feel himself shivering with need.  Tom, beautiful Tom with his seascape eyes and chiselled mountainside torso, hadn't come yet, and was thrusting into him just so very perfectly right.  Over and over, pushing Al into his Egyptian cotton sheets, they rutted.  Al cried out and heard Tom call his name with all the reverence he deserved.  
  
Tom's hand found Albert's straining cock again, and resumed pumping, matching his pace.  Their huffing grunts and broken off moans said that they were both close.  Their eyes met again.  Their lips met again.  Albert Wily closed his eyes.  He was wrapped in Light's warmth.  I'm going to come, Al, Tom promised.  Al nodded.  He was stretched so wide and those ribs and knobs were pushing him in just the right places.  He scrunched up his eyes.  Tom pushed in as deep as he could.  Warmth exploded inside of Wily.  
  
He came down from his high feeling wonderful at first.  Then, Albert saw the cold ceiling above him, and felt his sweat and ejaculate cling to his body in the chilled room.  His thighs ached a bit, and the dildo was still buried inside of him.  What a loser he was.  No, what a fool Thomas Light was.  It was that man's fault.  
  
He'd have to change the sheets.  What a chore to do at night.  He should probably take a shower.  This was why he usually did this sort of thing in said shower, he reminded himself.  That's why he'd gotten "Tom" with a suction cup bottom after all.  Maybe he should follow the subconscious advice of his masturbatory fantasies and tell Thomas about his shameful feelings and desires, Albert wondered.  Perhaps there would be rejection, or perhaps Tom would match his longing, or perhaps just be amenable to exploration.  All oblivious, irritatingly innocent Thomas Light's fault.  
  
If he never took the first step, he knew, Thomas never would.  He would live the rest of his life playing second fiddle to Thomas "Why Yes We'll Approve Your Thesis O Golden Boy" Light just to be close to him.  He could try his hardest, and build the finest machines, but Light would never notice.  Thomas would always call him a friend, and up until last week, that would have been enough.  Then he called Alicia "Tom" when he came.  He knew he was doomed then.  Things had spiralled far out of his control, and he hadn't even noticed it himself.  
  
It was up to Albert Wily alone to say something, to do something.  It was up to him to either end this misery of longing with a confession or with repression more complete than even Thomas "Cornfed Choir Boy" Light himself could conjure.  But he was tired, and the orgasms had been so good.  Worst of all, he was afraid.  He'd changed so much about himself recently by opening Pandora's box that it would hurt him too much to shut his heart back inside just yet.  Another week, he could wait.  Maybe two weeks, then he could decide.  
  
The key turned in the lock.  Wily pulled his covers up over his naked body.  Light entered the room quietly, sneaking from tip to heel.  
  
"I'm awake," Albert said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!  Did I wake you up?  I saw you had the lights out, so I assumed you were asleep," Tom said, closing the door.  
  
"No, I was just about to take a shower, then go to sleep."  
  
"Mine can wait until the morning then.  You sound tired, and I wouldn't want to keep you up any longer."  Thomas put down his book-bag at the foot of his bed, then folded his overcoat over its footboard.  He shook his hands through his pompadour and beard to dislodge the layer of snowflakes clinging to him.  
  
"I've been working too hard."  
  
"You really must be if you're admitting it!"  
  
Wily sighed, and then forced himself to laugh at that.  "Turn around. I'm naked."  
  
"Oh dear!  Sorry!"  Thomas made an abrupt about face.  Albert slipped out of bed, and into the bathroom.  
  
As the hot water ran, Albert decided to just sleep on the recliner.  Brain turned off, he floated between cleaning his body, putting it in pyjamas, and laying it on the stuffed leather monstrosity in the corner.  In the morning, he found a comforter folded in half and tucked around him.  It smelled like cinnamon.  
  
Thomas "Honestly Too Good for this World" Light had left a note that he was already at the lab and would take care of the diode resistance testing for Wily that day.  The note insisted that Al take the day off to rest.  For once, Albert did as Thomas asked, at least halfway.  He stayed in their room, brought out his moleskine, clicked lead into his mechanical pencil, and began to plan.  
  
Thomas Light was not a man to be seduced.  He was a man to be courted.  Albert Wily would do so properly and in a way calculatingly catered to the man's interests, misconceptions, and romantic notions.  After all, it was his duty as the superior intellect to simply reveal the truth to Tom : they belonged to each other.  Maybe even forever.  But, Albert Wily mused, looking over to the dorm room keys Tom had forgotten yet again, time would tell.


End file.
